A dark life first met
by morticiansIcefire
Summary: a homeless thief picks the wrong target, and ends up earning a job and a home. what happens when this unusual girl helps out undertaker with a few corpses? and what happens with each secret they figure out?  ik, ik, crappy summary  UNDERTAKERxOC
1. character profile  oc:DARK

_**A/N… sorry everone. I guess this should've come first, but I did not think of it up until now…soo, sorry everyone. I owe you all a hug and kiss for the irritation, but im afraid that cannot be managed at the moment…^^; anyway, here is the character profile for Dark. Ill come up with a picture for her soon, but it will be on deviantart. Link to my DA profile is on my Fanfiction profile, but don't b surprised if its not up for a while…SO, aside from this akward moment, Thank you for your attention and love. And thanks for hearing me out. **_

**Name:** Dark  
><strong>Alias:<strong> trickster  
><strong>Gender:<strong> female  
><strong>Age:<strong>17  
><strong>Race:<strong> NEKO  
><strong>Sexuality:<strong> ...hentai?  
><strong>Religion:<strong> wiccan  
><strong>Origin:<strong> eastern countries  
><strong>Current Residence:<strong> umm...currently homeless (until dragged to the morgue)  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> theif/ mortician assistant (if that's what you want to call her)  
><strong>Height:<strong> short. its a secret.  
><strong>Weight:<strong> again, a secret.  
><strong>Skin color:<strong> pale  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> emerald green  
><strong>Hair:<strong> black, shoulder length  
><strong>Physical Description:<strong> black ears and a black tail with white tip. a few scars on her face and long jagged scars on the inside of her arms going from base of hand to inside of elbow. One on each arm. She hides her ears by pressing them to her head, and hides her tail in her pants.  
><strong>Speech:<strong> speaks different languges (learned from different sources) but with languages she is less familiar with such as english, she speaks softly and hesitantly. her voice is quiet unless she gets pissed off. Sighs a lot.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> shy-ish, gentle when not pissed, swears a bit, eats sweets a lot(chocolate). when she is pissed off, it generally moves into a fist fight between her and whoever pissed her off. Not afraid to throw first punch.  
><strong>Likes:<strong> sweets, running, sunsets & sunrises(she sits and watches just for fun), darkness. Sleeping, quiet, undertakers hat. XD.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> too much light, sudden loudness, people who talk constantly, and dresses. Utterly detests dresses. XD  
><strong>Fears:<strong> heights, spiders, suspense.(it bothers her so bad) and watching people she loves die.  
><strong>Family:<strong> none. Doesn't have any memory of family from birth.  
><strong>History:<strong> on the streets since she was a child, she's learned to steal from a number of teachers. Now an pro thief at age 17, she is incredibly shy when not doing her job. She more or less tends to steal mostly from nobles, and she has an immensely foul mouth when she wants to. She has no memories from her past at all. She is familiar with the local black market, and well acquainted with professional criminals. Also seems to have named every cat in the area, she tends to talk to cats, and has strong affection torwards kittens.  
><strong>Weapons:<strong> uses knives, her teeth(very sharp, but nobody really ever notices until she bites them.) but she will gladly throw whatever's in reach.  
><strong>Strengths:<strong> runs fast, very physical. a fighter. Not a very queasy person, so she can help with some of the more gruesome corpses. She is also quite strong, so if need, can drag a corpse around. (always making corpse references XD. But of course!)  
><strong>Weaknesses: <strong>kittens(stops her veery quickly. She adores them.))cant swim, scared of heights (weird for a neko) very jumpy, nervous, purrs when happy and/or enjoying a touch in some way (such as rubbing her cat ears, or petting her. Nothing else yet, perverts)  
><strong>Extra Information<strong>: she loves cats(obviously, she a bloody neko) and she is often found hiding in an alley, or stealing something out of someone's pocket. she generally keeps to herself when she isn't stealing. habits include cracking her neck a lot, biting her lip or thumb nail, twisting her wrist in a kind of odd flick when she's nervous or in an awkward situation. she cant swim, though she has tried countless times. now terrified of water after nearly drowning when young and was trying to learn to swim.


	2. first met

A DARK LIFE

In the shadows of the street, a girl sat in hiding, searching for he next target. She sighed and hissed softly under her breath" fuck…no good targets toda-" she paused as an odd man came into her sights."jesus…that's a cool hat..."she giggled softly. She began to creep out of hiding and in the next minute, had plunged her hand into the mans pocket and run off with whatever prize she had grabbed. She ran as fast as she could, using years of practice running and dodging people through the streets. A hand lunged out and grabbed her wrist and she shreiked. 'how did u do that!' she yelped. The man pulled her into the shadows.

Undertaker grinned at her. He wasn't all too pleased that this girl had actually stolen something from him, but he did find it funny that she had managed it, and had tried. "I believe u have something of mine…"he held out his other hand to her, still tightly gripping her arm. "…and I wuld very much like it back~." He said, giggling. The girl glared at him and he could feel her trying her best to yank her arm out of his grasp."come on now. Your going to have a hard time getting out of this." He chuckled. As he watched her, he could see her hesitation, and she finally gave in. she handed the stolen object back to him."where did a young lady like you aquire such scars?" he asked her. She glared at him before answering. " _jeho žádný z vašeho organizačních."_ She hissed.

He giggled. "do pardon me, but I cant understand u."he said, poking her nose. She wrinkled her nose."i…I sed i-its none of your buisness…"she said softly. "n-now let go of me…"she mumbled. Undertaker noticed that her words were hesitant, as if she was not very well practiced in english."hmm…u seem very able, how would u like to work at my shop?~" he said cheerfully, which caught her off guard to his enjoyment. He simply hoped he wouldn't regret his offer.

She stared at him with shock. This utterly creepy man was offering for her to work at his shop? What the hell? And he didn't even seem pissed that she had just stolen from him. She looked at him suspiciously then. What if he was only doing this to get rid of her? Maybe he would actually give her to the yard. She frowned."f-fine…i-ill work for u…"she said softly. The odd man giggled again."You may call me Undertaker. And now, what is your name, my dear?~"he asked her. She gaped at him again. Undertaker? He's a mortician. He works with dead bodies. Creepy, but better than she had thought. As the saying goes, dead men tell no tales. No one to tell stories. Obviously this man didn't hear anything about her. " _Tma. mé jméno je tma._ I-I mean, my name is Dark. B-but a lot of p-people call meh- (undertaker noted the akward way she pronounced some words)- Trickster...s-so that works too..."she said softly. Undertaker giggled. "Weeeellll~ , nice to meet you, Dark." He said, in a happy tone. Dark watched him with disbelief. This man was damned odd. Suddenly, the grip on her wrist moved to her hand and she was dragged out of the shadows. "_h-Hej! Co děláš? Kam mě vedete? a pustit z ruky ty kriple! Nezatahuj lidi na ulici bez nich vědět kde sakra utečou! Pusť mě! Jsi hrozný starý muž!" _In her surprise, she had started yelling at him in the language that she spoke naturally. Her protests fell on deaf ears as he dragged her along through the streets. After resisting his grip again he slowed down, walking next to her as if on a leisurly walk.

Undertaker grinned. Her surprise and panic was rather funny, and the expression on her face was rather cute. But he decided to slow down for his new pet. He giggled as she fell into step a little behind him. Then he felt the ribbon of his hat sway, more than it does as he walked. He paused and looked back at Dark. She pulled her hand away quickly, blushing shyly. He giggled as he realized that she was batting at the tail of his hat."having fun? Such a kitten." He giggled, causing her to blush even more."i-im not a cat!" she protested, a little too strongly. He giggled even more. So the girl was hiding something, was she? He was detirmined to find out now. But for now, he didnt want her scared of him. He would find out later, what Darks secret was.

She blushed as he turned away again. Dear god, that was akward. She just couldnt resist batting at that trailing thingy from his hat. It was so goddamned tempting, and he had noticed the moment she did it. That trailing thing was so tempting, but she resisted batting at it more. She was pissed that such a thing attracted her attention. Being a neko, she had cat-like habits. It pissed her off even more that she couldnt just take the thing and run. Undertaker had offered for her to work for him, which appreciated. She liked his kindness, even if he was creepy, weird and eccentric. He didnt press questions, and he didnt hurt her, or yell for stealing from him. She liked that. She gave a faint smile but kept her ears pressed to her head so no one would tail was safely tucked in her pants, to her discomfort. She barely realised it when he had stopped in front of his shop, so she bumbed into his back."neh? oh..." she looked at the sign of the morgue."ahh...w-well...at least people know where you are..." she mumbled. Undertaker giggled and nodded. Then they entered the morgue.


	3. first task

Dark entered the morgue, looking around with shock. With such an odd man, she half-expected to find corpses piled everywhere. True, the place was messy, but not too bad. There were coffins everywhere though. She looked inside one, seeing a man with a stitched up face.

Undertaker saw her looking at the coffin."aaaah. found him first, did u?" he walked over, standing next to her."hmmm, yes. Fairly unpleasant, slashed across the face with a shaaarp tool."he said, a little trace of a giggle in his voice."but we can talk about that later. We need to find u a placce to staaaay~" he giggled.

She looked at him and nodded."o-okay…" she mumbled, moving away from the coffin. She followed Undertaker as he led her to a room in the back."I believe this will suit you veeeery nicely." He commented, noticing her relief. He watched her as she walked into the room, sitting gingerly on the bed. His grin grew as she smiled softly.

Dark looked up at Undertaker and smiled."th-thank you sir…Undertaker…"she corrected herself. She smiled and blushed, looking down. When she looked back up, the odd man was no longer in the doorway, but right in front of her. She shreiked and jumped back, slamming against the wall. She gasped for breath as he chuckled."quite sorry, my dear. But I was wonderring exactly why you were looking down? I rather enjoy watching you blush." The odd mortician commented. She blinked at him "r-rly? I-i…ummm…" she paused and looked down again, before quickly looking back up at him to avoid another surprise.

Undertaker giggled."my, my. You are quuiiite jumpy."he said happily. "alright, my dear. Ill leave you here for now to get used to the arrangements. Please do come out when you are ready."he said, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve as he giggled, leaving the room. As he walked out of the room, he smiled. Not his usual crazy grin, but a sincere happy smile."company, finally. I hope she plans to stay for a while."he murmured softly, walking to the front room.

Dark let her ears pop up once he left. Black cat-ears, blending well with her black hair, swiveled on her head as she listened for anything in the room. Finding silence, he smiled and lay on the bed. She let her tail out from its confinement and sighed in relief. She stretched and sighed with content at the sounds of her joints popping. Her tail twitched and she sat up, walking around the room and beginning to explore her quarters. The darkness appealed to Dark greatly, as she could find many hiding spots within the shadows if it was required. Undertaker had chosen well. Dark frowned as she thought. There had to be a way to repay him. She sighed,pressing her ears to her head again and hiding her tail in her pants again as she left the room.

Undertaker stood at the side of a coffin, working on stitching a corpse as Dark walked in. He turned, hearing her soft footsteps."ah, hello my dear…im working on a special gueeest."he said, motioning to the corpse."would you like to come see? This one isnt very interesting, as it is only a gunshot victim. But he wont relinquish the bullet that took him…"undertaker giggled as Dark walked up to the coffin."ive keep trying to get the bullet oooout~ but i just simply cant get it..."he sighed with fake sadness. Dark looked almost amused, noticing the cuts on the body, obviously made by undertaker in his "search" for the bullet.

Dark grinned."Undertaker...w-where is the...bullet, u think?" she asked him curiously, slight pauses in her voice. She looked where he pointed, and noticed his long black nails. she stifled a giggle and suddenly plunged a hand into the corpse, which to her pleasure shocked the undertaker. she searched inside the body, drawing out the bullet when she found the small metal. "Opravdu chcete váš expert?" she giggled softly."starý blázen." she said teasingly, smiling up at the undertaker.

Undertaker watched her for a second then grinned again."well...you've certainly made my job muuuuch~ easier." he giggled. He held out his hand for the bullet, which she dropped into the palm of his hand."Now i suggest you go wash your hand."he said, patting her head. Dark looked happy at the friendly gesture, and nodded. He could hear her as she left the room, saying "Jé! Zábavný a šílený, podnikatel, hrobník, mrtví pracovník!" though he sorely wished he could understand her, he wondered if he really should know."interesting as she is, i think i should probably just focus on keeping her happy...she can work well when she is, apparently."For now, he would have to just learn how to keep her happy.


	4. first uncovered

Dark had lived in the morgue for a few days now. She had watched Undertaker, learning his habits, what he ate, where he slept(she finally found out after so much searching), his likes and dislikes, everything as far as she knew. She never gave up much information about herself though. Undertaker seemed to enjoy letting her find out these things, as if it were a game. Multiple times he had scared her by simply waking up and stepping out of his coffin. She made a point not to be in the front room around the time he woke up. But she enjoyed her stay.

Undertaker had been watching her as well, but she had been hiding her secrets very closely. He didn't pry though. He enjoyed her company well enough, quiet and hesitant as she was. She learned quickly, as she already could stitch up a body on her own, and she seemed to enjoy the job almost as well as he did. It was an improvement for the shy girl, though she did not speak much and her English was as hesitant as ever. He always giggled when she stuttered, it was just so cute, and it would follow with her blushing and looking down. But she seemed to have gotten used to him getting close, which he was relieved about.

Dark sighed as she watched Undertaker work, his talented hands working quickly and easily over his "guest". She lay on top of a coffin and stared at the ceiling. A cobweb stretched across a little part of the ceiling, a fact which irritated her to no end. She would have to get it later, when Undertaker wasn't looking. She looked over at the mortician, and realized he was finished. He looked back at Dark and walked over.

"my dear, I'm going out for a few little errands. Do you mind staying here and fixing up a few of our guests?" Undertaker asked, looking down at the girl. He was pleased when she nodded, with a mumbled "Ano." He figured that meant yes, for she said it every times she nodded to a yes or no question. He would have to ask later, mayb even learn a bit of the language from her. He giggled and pat her head, which she looked happy about. He smiled and began to walk torwards the door, but just before he left he felt arms hug him from behind.

As he turned to look, he saw dark running quickly torward her room and dissapearing. He giggled and grinned."my, my. Maybe we're better friends than i thoouuught."he chuckled to himself and left the morgue.

Dark sat in her room. She hugged him. She couldnt believe that she had done that, but she had felt a little panicked at the thought of him leaving the morge for a bit, and felt the need to be a bit possesive. So she had hugged him. She did not wait to see his reaction, she was too nervous to, and too embarrased. She sighed and let her ears pop up and let her tail free. She listened to hear if Undertaker had left. Finding he was gone, Dark emerged from her room and proceded to figure out a way to get rid of that damned cobweb on the ceiling.

She had contemplated how to get rid of the web for a few minutes, before actually dragging coffins and piling them on top of eachother. She huffed as she jumped on top of the pile, grinning victoriously as her tail twitched. With one swipe of her hand, she destroyed the cobweb and laughed."got u! Dostal jsem tě, ty malej bastarde!" she said victoriously. She jumped down and washed her hand, her ears flicking happily. Once she had washed her hands, she began to take down the coffins, dragging them and apologizing to the corpses inside as the coffins made a dull thud on the floor.

During that entertaining moment, Undertaker was finishing his errands. He made his way back to the morgue. He entered, and spotted Dark dragging coffins around the room. He paused, amused by the scene until he spotted two very interesting details of his new assistant. Cat ears, and a waving cat tail. He noticed her look of surprise and horror. That's when he began to laugh.

Dark was terrified. H-he saw! Her ears and tail! Oh shit! What now? She was beginning to panic until he started laughing. Then she was hurt. Apparently it showed on her face, because Undertaker giggled and said" I'm sorry, my dear. I couldn't help but laugh. They're so adorable you see…"he fell into another fit of laughter and Dark stared at him in dumbfounded shock. Adorable? She let go of the coffin and blushed. "a-adorable?" she mumbled shyly.

Undertaker giggled. He walked to her and nodded. "veeery…"he finally stopped giggling and looked down at her."if you don't mind, may i…?"he asked. She looked surprised, but nodded. He reached out his hand and touched one ear. So soft…he began to rub the tip of the ear, and she blushed, giving a slight purr. He grinned and sat down, pulling her into his lap. He rubbed her ear some more and she purred louder. He grinned and stopped, she made a small complaining noise before blushing badly and jumping up, off his lap.

Dark was blushing crimson at her own actions. She had to admit, she did like the attention, but when he stopped, she had almost began to beg for him to continue. That was just too embarrassing. After she had calmed down, she sat slowly sat next to him on the coffin. Undertaker smiled at her and rests a hand on her head. "now do you mind helping me with a few of the guests?" Dark nodded and stood with him.

Undertaker chuckled. "such soft ears~…" he giggled. That made her blush again, which put him into another fit of giggles. She looked shy and embarrassed, which only added to the cuteness. This could make her stay veeery interesting.

Later lines. –UT—"im glad ur enjoying it, my dear~ but the more I listen to ur lovely purrs, the more I think just how adorable you would be curled up in my lap~


	5. first friend

Dark sighed as she finished up a body, her fingers slowly and uncertainly sowing through the skin, sealing the slashed open chest. She paused and looked around, wondering where Undertaker was hiding. She shook her head and looked back at the body to focus on her work. She focused intently on the job, oblivious to anything around her. Including of course, the quiet footsteps creeping up behind her. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist, while a hand shoved an object into her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Her mouth clamped shut around the object in her mouth, surprised to hear it snap so easily, and even more surprised to find it was a biscuit. A bone shaped biscuit.

She growled irritably as she relaxed. Undertaker giggled at her reaction, pulling her close. "well, my dear~ u seem to have done a looo~vely job on him." He said happily. "I simply thought that deserved a biscuit~." He giggled again, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve. Scaring her was fun, especially hearing what she had to say about it afterwards. But he always made it up to her in some way.

"glupo mi je dao ... prokleti srčani udar ..." she muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for him to hear. But she couldn't help but smile at his antics. Dark enjoyed being with him, just the minor problem that he had to make every time she saw him a near-death-experience. She leaned into his embrace, smiling up at her friend.

It had been a few days since Undertaker had found out about her being a neko, and he didn't do anything out of the usual (for him anyway) about the fact. The only thing he did was rub her ears when they were both bored and had finished their work. He very much enjoyed her purr as scratched the base of her ears. A few times she had rested her head on his chest as he sat with her in his lap, purring until she regained her shyness and jumped off of his lap. In those rare times when there wasn't a gruesome corpse to fix, they enjoyed each others company silently.

Now, at this moment, dark turned to face Undertaker and looked up at the towering figure. "u-undertaker…I need to…finish him up…" she mumbled. She squirmed in his arms and he reluctantly let go of her, sighing. She stepped back over to the coffin and began working again. Within a few minutes, she finished the sowing, cutting the string and knotting the end. She turned to look at undertaker who stood and watched her. She grinned at him and ran to him, but in the process somehow managing to trip over her tail and fell onto Undertaker. His expression turned from grinning to surprise and almost alarm as she fell on top of him.

They both lay in silence for a moment as they stared at each other, Dark blushing badly, and Undertaker grinning like a madman. She attempted to sit up and get off, but Undertaker pulled her back down. "its all right, my dear." He giggled."I do believe it is veee~ry comfortable." he said happily. She blushed and nodded, relaxing back on top of him. He scratched the base of her ears happily and she purred, her awkward apprehension gone now. She rest her head on his chest as he scratched her ears, listening to him breath. The sound surprisingly lulled her to sleep.

Undertaker scratched her ears and pets her hair softly, smiling at the sound of purring. He noticed when the sound of her purr had faded quite a bit and looked down at her, wondering why her purr had become so quiet. He smiled softly as he saw that Dark had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest and her hands resting on his shoulders. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping neko, and stood, holding her bridal style in his arms as he carried her to her room. He lay her gently on her bed and sighed, rubbing her ears once more. Then he noticed that her hand had grabbed onto some of his hair and he giggled again. "eheheh, how cute… very well…I wont leave…"he said, picking her up again gently and sitting down, holding her in his lap.

It was a few hours later when Undertaker woke up, laying down with Dark cuddling close to him. He smiled softly and pet her ears gently. Darks ears twitched, flicking quickly and then remaining still. Undertaker chuckled and gently blew on her ear, causing it to flick and twitch madly. She shifted and turned, nuzzling Undertakers neck in her sleep. He giggled, watching her as she slept. "eheheh. Adorable indeed~"he chuckled, petting her hair again. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting the comfort of sleep wash over him.

When Dark woke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself engulfed in a mass of black and gray. She squirmed and looked up, finding the sleeping face of Undertaker and squeaking with surprise. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape his arms. Eventually she gave in and closed her eyes again. She sighed and cuddled close to undertaker with a friendly affection. She could not help but try to move closer to his warm body, longing to stay like this for a while longer.


	6. first awareness?

When undertaker woke, he looked down to see Dark cuddled up to him. 'how cute...' he thought, pulling her closer. He was surprised to hear something like a growl rise from her throat, until he realized with amusement that she was purring. he slowly pet her hair, earning a louder chuckled as her ears flicked slightly. he gently blew into her ears, making them flick rapidly. He reached up and gently played with the fur on the edge of her ears, making her ears flick and twitch wildly. He chuckled with amusement and grinned, letting her lay there.

Dark had to hold in giggles as Undertaker played with her ears. He seemed to be more like an over-grown child, playing with anything that intrigued him. On that thought, her mind began to wander on what exactly he would play with, then blushed. 'whoa mind...getting a bit too far there...' she thought, embarrassed. Though the playing did tickle, it took all she could to not laugh and remain motionless.

Eventually, he stopped and she felt him hold her close again. She began to purr again and then the worst thing by-far happened. Unconsciously, her tail wound around undertakers leg, and she realized it when it was just too late.

Undertaker paused, feeling her tail wrap around his leg. he reached down, and gently pet her tail and she purred loudly, unable to help herself. He chuckled and gently unwound her tail from around his leg. "i believe you would like this back, correct~?"he asked her supposedly sleeping form. He saw her nod slightly and chuckled, wrapping her tail around his hand.

Dark blushed badly at his tone. she looked up at him, blushing. "u knew i was awake..."she said softly, her face a lovely shade of pink as he grinned and nodded. "that i did~..." he said softly, leaning close to her face. She squeaked and blushed more, stuttering incoherently as she stared at the gray mass of hair that covered his eyes.

Undertaker chuckled and poked her nose, before letting go of her. she sat up and yawned, stretching and sighing with relief as her joints popped loudly. Undertaker chuckled again at Dark, who looked at him and blushed. She bent over quickly, licking his cheek before jumping off the bed and as good as flying out of the room. He stared after her for a moment, before chuckling wildly.

Dark sat in the morgue, blushing madly as she thought about what she did. she hid behind a coffin, away from view unless someone actually looked specifically there for her. she bit her thumbnail, wondering what to do. would undertaker be mad that she had shown so much affection? would he be disappointed that she had ran out of the room? She hid, waiting for undertaker to find her and question her about her habits. if her luck held true, she would be gone soon.

Undertaker walked out of the back room, wondering where Dark ad decided to hide. He was a bit used by her actions, and rather touched by the show of affection. The mortician began to wander around the morgue, searching for the neko girl. He opened and closed coffin lids, intentionally loud. He grinned at the thought of surprising Dark and hearing her squeak in that adorable way of hers.

Dark covered her mouth, only letting out small breathes, just in case Undertaker could here here breath. after what seemed like forever, the footsteps stopped and the sound of coffins being opened and closed halted. She hesitated, wondering if he had given up on finding her. Dark relaxed and gave a small sigh, then two arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Undertakers voice growled into her ear. "i found you~"he whispered, his breath tickling the fur of her ear.

Undertaker chuckled as he felt Darks body tense in his arms, rigid with surprise. He gently and playfully bit her furry ear, earning another surprised squeak from the girl. He grinned and held her close, pulling her onto his lap as he sat comfortably on a closed coffin. The insane man grinned even more as he felt her trying to push him off, though her attempts seemed half-hearted.

Dark struggled against Undertakers grip, worried and still in shock from his sudden affectionate attack. Soon enough the neko gave up and leaned against him, held in place by his unwavering grip. She was surprised to hear the small, blissful sigh that came from him. Dark looked up curiously at the mad mortician.

Undertaker glanced down at her and grinned more. He tightened his grip around her waist with one arm and began to softly pet her hair. The gesture was greeted with a purr as the neko closed her eyes and sighed. Undertaker was quite pleased to hear the soft rumbling rise from her throat. Undertaker closed his eyes and listened to her purr, sighing softly.

Dark couldnt stop herself from purring. She enjoyed his touch, and what cat wouldnt purr at the expert way he pet her? She purred loudly, but paused long enouh to ask" why arn'tu upset about me licking ur cheek?" she asked concernedly, with a worried look on her face.

Undertaker chuckled and shook his head."now why would i be mad? It was actually rather cute~"he chuckled as he poked her nose with a long, black nail. She bit his finger gently, but tight enough he coldnt free himself. He chuckled with amusement."my dear~ i wouldlike my finger back, if you please~" He grinned as he heard her response."Nu..."she mumbled around his finger. He grinned even more."I will ask you one more time~...may i pleas have my finger back?" when her answer remained unchanged,he pressedhis finger painfully on her tongue. She let go of his finger, squeaking in surprise and covering her mouth.

Dark whimpered."wh-what was that?" she asked, keeping her mouth covered, just in case. Undertaker chuckled at her distress."that would be my secret, my dear~"Dark huffed indignantly."well, your secret hurts..."she complained. Undertaker grinned and surprised her with a small kiss on the nose. Dark blinked and blushed slightly. She licked his cheek again and slid out of his grasp, off his lap, and ran into the back room.

Undertaker chuckled at Darks reaction."such a sweet girl...if only she weren't so shy..."he stopped himself as his mind began to stray. He shook his head and sighed. Dark was here to help him with his job, but he wasn't so sure if that's how it still was. To him, she seemed a bit more than that now. Whether she realized it or not.


End file.
